The Rough Path of Love
by Psychic Touya
Summary: Sakura finds Syaoran cheating on her with Tomoyo. Sakura doesn't know what to do, so she wants a divorce. Syaoran tries to make her reconsider. And on top of that, Tomoyo jumps off a building! Just a fanfic that tests the bonds of their love.
1. Their Thoughts

This story takes place when they are in their early twenties. I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. $^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
I entered the hotel room-soaking wet, with my suitcase. I just stand in the doorway looking at the room for the longest time.  
  
Is this going to be how my life is from now on? Being by myself...without Sakura?  
  
Will our lives never go back to the way things were?  
  
Why did I do that to her? Why? Our life was perfect together...but I had to go and ruin it.  
  
...Why?  
  
I close the door, fall on the bed, and just think about Sakura.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
Why did he do this to me?  
  
I have been lying in the corner of the living room ever since Syaoran left, having a box of Kleenex, I just cry my eyes out.  
  
I don't understand, was it something that I did? Or, did I not do enough? But why of all people did he have to do it with Tomoyo? She's my... she was my best friend.  
  
I just don't understand, was he not happy with me? Did I...I just don't know.  
  
I look over and see pictures of Syaoran and I, there's our wedding photo, our picture at the Empire State Building in America, at the Chinese Wall, the Leaning Tower of Pisa.  
  
We've done so much together.  
  
And I come across a picture of Tomoyo and I when we were little; it was a picture she took right after I captured the Sealed Card. We were both so happy.  
  
It made me sick.  
  
I swept my hand across the table and crash them all to the floor in a frenzy.  
  
I just stare at them on the floor, and I come across the one taken when we were kids, it was unharmed and upright.  
  
I start to shake.  
  
I take the picture and bash it to the ground. The glass broke releasing the picture. I grab the picture, rip it up into tiny pieces and throw them into the fireplace and start the automatic fire.  
  
I watch it burn, and start to cry again.  
  
I stay the night in that spot just thinking of what I could have done to stop this from happening.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
When I got home, I didn't know what to do, should I call Sakura, apologize?  
  
I don't know.  
  
I set my purse on the kitchen table and just lay on my couch, but I shouldn't have.  
  
On the coffee table, I find a picture of Sakura and Syaoran at their wedding, and I realize...I ruined their relationship.  
  
I ruined their love.  
  
And I start to cry.  
  
And I just sit there starring at the picture until I couldn't take anymore.  
  
I take the picture and throw it across the room...but the image is burned in my head, and sleeping with Syaoran cannot be taken back.  
  
I sit there on the couch, crying, wishing for a way to take all this back. 


	2. I Can't Not Love Him

I do not own CCS or any of its characters.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
"Hello?" I said into the cell phone. I was really groggy, it woke me up.  
  
"Syaroan?"  
  
It's Sakura! I didn't think she would call me today. It's just the next morning.  
  
And she sounds really bad.  
  
"Syaroan, there are some things we need to talk about so come over at around 1:00, okay?"  
  
"Okay Sakura"  
  
And she hanged up.  
  
I looked at the clock and it was 10:00. I fell back into the bed thinking of what I should say to her.  
  
Last night...was horrible.  
  
********FLASHBACK****************************************************  
  
She was just standing there looking at us.  
  
Her eyes where big and her mouth was open in shock.  
  
It was horrible.  
  
After she dressed, Tomoyo left immediately. She was so flushed and was crying.  
  
I was crying too, but in the inside.  
  
I got dressed and went to her, but she pushed me away.  
  
"NO! GO!"  
  
"Sakura, I'm..."  
  
"NO SYAORAN! GO! NOW!"  
  
"But Sakura, we need to talk about this."  
  
"NO, I want you gone. NOW!"  
  
And she locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
I packed a suitcase slowly, always glancing to the bathroom door to see if she was going to come out, but she never did.  
  
I walked to the door and knocked.  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"I am Sakura, but...we need to talk about this. Call me on my cell phone, when you need too."  
  
"JUST GO AWAY!"  
  
"Okay Sakura...bye."  
  
But I never got an answer from her, so I left.  
  
******END OF FLASHBACK************************************************************  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
I hung up the phone because I didn't want to hear his voice again. His soft comforting voice. I didn't want to hear it.  
  
Because I didn't want to forgive him.  
  
It was 5 till 1 and I saw his car pull up into the driveway, but he didn't get out.  
  
5 minutes went by and he got out of his car. His face was red and puffy. It was obvious he's been crying. He walked slowly to the door and knocked.  
  
Thought were going through my mind saying, 'Should I open the door' and 'You should forgive him' but I quickly pushed them aside and opened the door  
  
"Good afternoon Syaoran."  
  
"Hello Sakura" he replied.  
  
I opened the door and let him in. I walked into the living room expecting him to follow, which he did, and sat down on the couch.  
  
I didn't clean the photo mess so the frames and photos were all over the floor. He looked down at them and looked back at me, and I turned away. His face disgusts me.  
  
Because I love it so much.  
  
"I called you here Syaoran...because I want a divorce."  
  
His mouth opened wide and he stared at me with shock. "You should have expected this, I...I can't forgive, I don't want to forgive you."  
  
"But Sakura, we need to talk about this first, you can't make that kind of decision without talking to me about it first. We should attend counseling, anything because I love you."  
  
With those words I broke. I don't want to hear those words coming from HIS mouth.  
  
"If you love me so much, then why did you do it?"  
  
Nothing came from his mouth, as I expected. If he loved me so much this wouldn't have happened in the first place.  
  
"Thought so. I am going to get the papers from our lawyer tomorrow. I already called him and he said I can come and get them at 3:00."  
  
He just stood there looking at me, with a gaze of bewilderment.  
  
"You only have yourself to blame, I didn't ask for this...you did."  
  
"Sakura, please, just wait a week, I...I will make this up to you."  
  
"And what can you possibly do in a week? You can't win my love back with flowers, chocolates, and letters. You really screwed up, and if you won't take action, I will. Good-bye Syaoran. I will contact you in a couple of days to get the divorce papers and things finalized."  
  
"No, I won't sign the papers."  
  
"Syaoran, please, you can't do this to me." I started to cry, "I loved you so much, more then you can ever know, and you threw my love out the window when you slept with Tomoyo. I can't go on living like this, either you sign the divorce papers...please, I loved you" and I couldn't talk anymore. I cried so hard and fell to the floor.  
  
But he caught me before I touched the ground and held me  
  
I didn't push him away.  
  
I wish I could hate him, but I can't, and that hurt more than him cheating on me. 


	3. Fixed Conflicts and New Conflicts

He held me in his arms what seemed like forever. And I loved it.  
  
I wish I could hate him, I really do, but...I can't.  
  
"This has to stop Sakura, you know I didn't mean to, please...just take me back."  
  
I really want to, but I can't.  
  
My tears become rivers as I push him away, "No, I will not be walked on by you. You messed with my love, and you are getting what you deserve." I turn my back to him. "Now go."  
  
"Sakura, please...please forgive, I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you too Syaoran, you don't get it, I love you so much, I want to forgive you, but I won't."  
  
"Why not, you know that I know what I did was wrong, and that I will never ever think or do anything like that again, please, tell me why."  
  
"Because...I... I don't deserve you. I have a secret too, I...I cheated on you with Eriol."  
  
His eyes grow big and his jaw drops. This was the reaction I was expecting.  
  
"And I didn't tell you. I knew that when I saw you in bed with Tomoyo, that you where going to tell, I knew you did, but I didn't. I said all those things because I wanted you to leave, never to look back on your unfaithful wife. It's been two years since that night, and I never told you. I am the one that doesn't deserve you, you deserve so much better."  
  
He just looks at me in shock through the story. I wish now that I told him sooner.  
  
"It's okay Sakura, I forgive you. That's why they call it love. You do something like that but you realize that that meant nothing to you, that the other person means so much more to you and you want to be with him/her so much more. It's "The Rough Path of Love", every couple goes through this, and it's our turn. We just take the experience we learned from that situation and make our love more powerful."  
  
I just cry during this. He's right, it is "The Rough Path of Love" and I did realize that I love him so much more than I could ever love Eriol.  
  
I cry and fall into his arms, "I love you so much Syaoran." "I love you too Sakura and don't you ever forget that"  
  
"Don't worry," I say though sobs, "I won't"  
  
We stand in each other's arms until the phone rings.  
  
I wipe the tears from my eyes and walk towards the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Mrs. Li?" says a man.  
  
"Yes, yes it is."  
  
"I am Officer Kazak with the local Police Force, I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your friend Tomoyo Daidouji just jumped from her apartment building and is being taken to the local hospital."  
  
I drop the phone as I hear this and clap my hand over my mouth. No, this can't be happening, not now. We just solved everything.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong."  
  
"Thank you officer," and I hang-up the phone.  
  
"Sakura what is it?" he says with force.  
  
"It's Tomoyo," the tears start up again, "she jumped from her apartment building and is being taken to the hospital."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She jumped because of this. Why now?"  
  
"Come on Sakura, we need to get to the hospital."  
  
We get our coats and leave in Sayoran's car, hoping against hope that she will live. 


	4. Why Now?

"Yes, our friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, was just brought in here, she jumped from a building, where is she?" Sakura asked the person at the front desk franticly. She was really, really frantic. I was expecting her to be but... it's unusual.  
  
And it's all my fault. If I didn't sleep with her, she would have never jumped off the building. Tomoyo probably thinks its her fault that we fought.  
  
It's just like her.  
  
But everything is better now. Why now? Couldn't we have told her we were back together?  
  
"Yes, she just came in a few moments ago. She's in the emergency area of the hospital."  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said after pulling my arm and dragging me off to the emergency area.  
  
Thank God it was close by so we didn't have to search for so long, we needed to see her.  
  
"Yes, is there a Ms. Daidouji here?" she asked the lady here.  
  
"You mean the suicide girl? Ya, she's here, but she's in surgery. She cracked a lot of bones, and other such. She jumped from eight stories. We give her until the night."  
  
"Don't you say that, DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" screamed Sakura. Tears were forming again.  
  
I made her cry so many times, and just in two days. I've never made her cry so many times in the five years we've been married.  
  
The lady gave us a glance right before a doctor came out of the room with a surgery jacket and mask, "If a Sakura or Syaoran Li come here, send them back immediately... her last wish is to talk to them."  
  
"Were them, I'm Sakura, and this is Syaoran. How bad is she?"  
  
"She's about to die, does that tell you anything. Come now, jumping from eight stories made her lose a lot of blood, she smashed her body, she's really bad. She landed on her back, she's lucky that she lived this long. She's not going to look normal, just talk to her, don't talk about the accident or anything, okay?  
  
"Okay" Sakura and I say together.  
  
We follow him through double door to a poor withered body on a bed, covered in wires and so many things.  
  
It was so sad.  
  
"T...Tomoyo? H...Ho...How are y...ou?" Sakura asked. The face Sakura made when she saw the body. I don't want to remember that face.  
  
I made her give that face, and it's burned in my mind...forever.  
  
"I...I...I fi...ne."  
  
"Tomoyo, please don't die, I...I need you here, we need you hear."  
  
"So, a...re you back to...toge..together?"  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo, don't worry, everything is back to normal, you can get better now." They both start to cry and Tomoyo smiles.  
  
"I am glad, you're happiness m...means everything to m...me."  
  
"Well, it's all better now Tomoyo" and she takes Tomoyo's hand and they stare at each other.  
  
If I didn't know any better, they could probably tell what each other was thinking. They have been friends for so long, it's probably true.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The machine next to her started to make a long beep noise, they noise it makes when someone's heartbeat stopped.  
  
"I love you Sakura." Tomoyo says faintly over the noise of the machines and the cries of the doctors.  
  
We are immediately pushed aside as doctors swarm to her.  
  
They perform CPR, use the air pump to make her breathe, and the electric paddle things, I don't know what they are called.  
  
But it was no use, the line never went back up.  
  
"Time of death 1:37"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" I hear Sakura cry next to me and she drops to the floor.  
  
Why now? This is all my fault. I destroyed Sakura's happiness and killed someone.  
  
Why now? 


	5. Coming to Terms

I do not own CCS or any characters from the show, CLAMP does.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
I can't believe it, she's gone... she's actually gone. No more of her loving smile, her happy attitude, or our friendship. They all died with her.  
  
I sit in the waiting room with Syaoran, he's looking at the double doors that lead to Tomoyo's body, and I look at the insides of my hands, trying to stop the tears.  
  
But they won't stop, I don't think they will ever stop.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
Eventually, Syaoran takes us home. We didn't talk at all on the way home. I could tell he was coming to terms with her death just as I was, but, it looked like he was thinking about something else. I don't know. I just keep remembering the withered body of Tomoyo on the hospital bed. I wish I didn't see her on that bed. I don't want that to be our last memory together...but it is. Seeing her that weak, that depressed with our unhappiness, it made me sick that I was the cause of all this.  
  
I...it's my fault. If I didn't make her feel guilty about what she did with Syaoran, she never would have jumped. She wouldn't, I know she wouldn't have.  
  
This was supposed to be a happy time, Syaoran and I are back together, but it's not. We just lost one of our best friends in the worst way, and...I know it's not Syaoran's fault, but I don't think he knows that. It looks like a war is raging inside of him. You can tell by his face... the sad face of guilt and misery.  
  
But I don't care about what's he's thinking, just that I will never see my best friend again. The friend I grew up with, the one that I shared all my secrets with, my friend that I relied on when things were down, was gone.  
  
We reach home and the first thing I see is the mess of pictures and frames on the floor. The tears keep going as I fall unto our bed, and I lay there...all night.  
  
Syaoran never comes to bed. It's 1:00 but he's not here. I don't even think he's in the house.  
  
And I don't care.  
  
I get up and go over to our closet. I dig through clothes, boxes until I find what I wanted. It was a photo album of Tomoyo and I. I open it and start looking through the photos.  
  
There was a picture of us in our kimonos when I caught the GLOW CARD, and every other costume I wore when I caught a CLOW CARD, and a few extras. Birthday party pictures of each of us, I saved, and other special moments.  
  
My tears start again. It seems that the only thing I have been doing for the past two days is crying. I cried over finding Syaoran in bed with Tomoyo and Tomoyo's death.  
  
It's depressing. I knew that I was going to have my ups and downs in life, but I have hit rock bottom. I don't know what to do. Nothing could get worse in my life right now...nothing.  
  
I flip through the album until I find a picture of Tomoyo and I at my wedding.  
  
I start to laugh. It was a picture of us dancing at our favorite song, and my father caught it on camera. That was a great time we had together, and she was so happy that Syaoran and I were getting married, so happy. I remember the days before the wedding when all she talked about was how I was doing the right thing, how we are soul mates, and how our love is going to be the strongest in the world.  
  
My tears come through the laughter as I drop the photo album and bury my face in my hands.  
  
Why did you have to do it Tomoyo? Why?  
  
I just sit in our closet for the rest of the night looking at though the pictures and crying.  
  
She's dead, she's actually dead... and I can't do anything about it.  
  
Nothing. 


	6. Asking for Help

Hey everybody, its Psychic Touya, I just wanted to let you know that, the more reviews I get, the better my writing, so please, start sending me reviews, I really, really like them.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own CCS or any characters from the show.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
I'm just glad that he didn't move back to England, it would have been really hard for my plan to work without him. Actually, my plan wouldn't work at all without him. I will need his power and the power of the Clow Reed family line in order for it to work.  
  
I left our house about 10:00 p.m., I wasn't sure if I should leave Sakura, but she doesn't care if I am there or not, I can't comfort her, I don't even think she wants me to comfort her or talk about the death. She needs to grieve in her own way...by herself.  
  
I glance over at the gas gauge and...dang, almost empty.  
  
I pull over at a local gas station and hear something on the news about Tomoyo, "And Tomoyo Daidouji, a famous clothes designer, died later this afternoon after jumping from her apartment building eight stories from the ground level. Reasons why her suicide was committed are unknown. If you didn't know much about Ms. Daidouji, her clothes appeared many times on the professional runway, and was famous for her extremely good heart for contributing large amounts of money to local charities. We all grieve for her life. (Pause) In other news..."  
  
I thought they would announce it tomorrow, not today. I hope Sakura is not watching the news...it would just bring back the memories.  
  
I pay for my gas, hop back into my car and keep driving to Tokyo.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
After about an hour, I reach the city limits of Tokyo and the bright lights of the city.  
  
I rarely come here anymore, why? Stop thinking about that...you need to find him.  
  
I pass by so many memories of Tomoyo, we had so much fun in this city. There was the casino where we won 20,000 yen together, there's the restaurant that we found a hairball in, and over there was the street where we were almost trampled by her fans. I just realized how famous she was. I never remembered until now that we had to escape the many crowds of her fans so many times in this city, but it was fun...to do it together. No matter how fast we had to run, or how sneaky we had to be to escape them, she always had a smile on her face. I guess that is why I never paid to much attention to it; she never mentioned anything about it. It's just like her.  
  
I drive about 25 miles into the city until I come to the Legacy Point Apartments.  
  
Why did he stay here? In England he has such a better house and had a great life with... that's right. He moved back here because of... her.  
  
I didn't know how to get in so, I waited for a car. It took a while, but finally a car comes behind me and the gates open for it, I follow it in. I drive around the apartment buildings until I find building number 7. I find an unreserved parking space, park my car, and proceed to apartment #1215.  
  
I stand outside his door for several minutes wondering if I am doing the right thing.  
  
Should I be doing this? Is this what Sakura wants? Should I be messing with this type of thing? Questions like these flow through my head until I decide, yes I am doing the right thing.  
  
I knock on the door and wait for an answer.  
  
It didn't take as long as I expected him to answer his door because five seconds later he was opening his door, I was expecting him to be asleep, but I guess he couldn't sleep after what happened.  
  
"Who...Oh, hi Syaoran, what brings you to Tokyo?"  
  
It was obvious he has been crying, his eyes and cheeks are red, and his hair was all messed up. Tomoyo's death must have hit him harder than I thought.  
  
"I need to talk about something with you, something kinda important."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Let's not talk out here, can we talk inside your apartment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I enter his apartment, take my shoes off, and proceed to the meaning of my being here. I guess this was the second time I have ever been in his apartment; we usually always meet at our place. I like his apartment, it's not to small but not to big.  
  
And there were his magic books. All scattered around the floor. Some opened some with torn pages; so many magic books were on his coffee table. We must have been thinking about the same thing.  
  
"It's about Tomoyo," he shakes at the mention of her name, "I think...I think that I figured out a way...a way to bring her back, but I will need your help, Eriol." 


	7. Making an Allie

When he said those words, my heart skipped a beat. Seeing Tomoyo back to life... there is nothing else that I want more than to see her again. Her bright loving smile, her tender soft skin, her beautiful eyes, but...bringing people back to life is very dangerous magic, requiring superior knowledge in the craft and concentration beyond all other spells.  
  
"Are you in?" Syaoran asked. I was hesitant. Should I speak my mind? I do not think, I know, there is no possible way for us to bring her back, yes I want it more than anything, but it is impossible. We are just mere kids trying to meddle in this type of thing. I finally replied, "Syaoran, do you know what you're going to get us into? This is very dangerous magic you are talking about. Only the most powerful of wizards can produce enough magic for this and cast it correctly, and don't you think that I have tried to do this? Ever since I heard of her death, all I have been doing is looking through ancient spells, modern enchantments, classic chants, but I have not come across anything that you or Sakura would be able to do. Yes, I know Sakura is one of the most powerful wizards in the world, but not even she has the magic to perform this type of magic! " I say these words a little more harsh then I meant them to be.  
  
"I... I thought you would be for this Eriol. Didn't you... didn't you love Tomoyo?" he says a little taken back.  
  
"Yes...I do...did love her. Just as you love Sakura. I loved her more than words or actions could have ever said." I look to the floor; I am revealing my deepest feelings to him, and something no one else knows about. Our love was a secret, no one knew about it. There was only one other person besides Syaoran that knew of our love, and I haven't heard from her in years. "But you don't understand," I start again, "this magic is out of our reach. I don't have the magic of Clow Reed anymore, just his memories. I can't do or use..."  
  
"What if I told you, Eriol, that I found a way to bring the power of Clow Reed back to you?"  
  
He has? But...but how? Sakura's dad is the one with the power of Clow Reed now, even though he is unaware of it. There is no known way to bring it back, I'm sure of it. "How? There is no way that you are able to do this. Yes, you are a heir to the Clow Reed family, a direct descendent, but I don't think even your family knows how."  
  
"Yes...we do. There is a power that surpasses that of Clow Reed, but he is involved. It's called the Calling of Descendents. Each wizard of a family is able to use this power once in his/her life, and I am using mine to bring Tomoyo back. The spell calls upon the magic of all the descendants of Clow Reed to form together to grant the wish of the user."  
  
Calling of Descendents? There is no known source or written record of this type of magic, but if it does exist, how does he know of it, and why does he need my help?  
  
"If such a thing exists, why do you need my help to obtain it? You are more of the family of Clow Reed than I am, I am just a reincarnation of him, not his blood, but his memories and, used to be... his magic. I am not of your family, nor some what related to you. And...if such a power exists, why is it that no known record is written about it. I should know this, I have the memories of Clow Reed, and not even he knew of this, and... I have read modern magic books," I point to some the selves in my living room, and to the ones on the floor, "and no where in any of the rarest of books have I ever read of this."  
  
"Because in order to do this, there must be a powerful wizard that performs the summoning. We both know that I am not that powerful as Clow Reed, I only have only a fraction of his power, but with your original power, you would become Clow Reed, allowing you to perform the spell, and only the family of Clow Reed is supposed to know this. This magic is very powerful and if enemies of our family learn of it's secret, then they would be able to overthrow us."  
  
"Then that just leaves one question," all of his evidence of the spell seems reasonable. I do believe him...and I want to believe him. I want Tomoyo back than anything else in the world. "How do we get my original power back? If you don't remember, Sakura's father has it now."  
  
"Leave that to me." 


	8. Confrontation

Author Notes- Don't worry, this fanfic is not close to being over, okay? Disclaimer- I do not own CCS or any characters from the show  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
An hour later, Eriol and I drove back to my town to reverse the transfer of energy from Sakura's father. It was going to be hard to get the power because we had to do it without him knowing, and he is sleeping. We needed to do it now, not later, now... because we wanted to get it over with...mainly so that Eriol and Sakura can see Tomoyo quicker.  
  
"Okay, here we are." I said to Eriol because a block away was his house.  
  
"Umm... I have a question Syaoran, how are we going to get in?"  
  
I smiled at him; "I have a key to the place. I AM married to Sakura after all."  
  
"Oh, yeah." He looked a little embarrassed. He probably thought I was going to say some chant or spell or something. I couldn't blame him, for the past hour all we've been talking about was magic.  
  
I parked a block away from his house as not to draw attention to us. I turn to Eriol and just reminded him about a few things.  
  
"Remember, be as quiet as possible. You might feel something during the transfer but don't say anything."  
  
"Syaoran, I know this. I'm not dumb."  
  
"I was just going to remind you. This has to go perfect, or he might force Sakura to divorce me after doing this...I already think she might."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He doesn't know? Oh, that's right...I haven't told him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know? I mean...promise not to be mad or anything, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Syaoran, I promise."  
  
"About two days ago...Sakura...caught me sleeping with Tomoyo." His jaw dropped as I said this, and I could tell that he was about to cry...or become violent.  
  
We sit there in silence for several minutes until he asks, "But...but why Syaoran? Don't you love Sakura? Why would you jeopardize your relationship with her like that?"  
  
"Tomoyo...Tomoyo was very upset..."  
  
"Why, tell me Syaoran."  
  
"Because...because you didn't want to be with her anymore." He turns the other way and looks out the window, "she was so depressed, I had pity on her, and one thing lead to another. But it was nothing...to either of us, I swear Eriol. But I have to ask, she said that your love was so powerful and then suddenly you just broke it off...why Eriol? Weren't you happy with her?"  
  
He turns his head and answers in a cross voice, "Of course I was in love with her Syaoran, how can you ask that dumb question?" I start feeling a little taken back and his voice because calm again, "It's...it's Kaho."  
  
"What about her? I thought you guys were over with?"  
  
"We were...but about a week ago, she called me."  
  
*******************FLASHBACK***************************************** "Hello?"  
  
"Eriol, is that you?"  
  
"Kaho?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me Eriol."  
  
"What do you want? You said that you didn't want to talk or do anything together ever again after I chose Tomoyo."  
  
Her voice stiffened, "I just wanted to let you know...Eriol, is that, if you don't stop seeing Tomoyo...I'll kill her, and I swear of the body of Clow Reed that I will do it Eriol, don't doubt me."  
  
"But...but why?"  
  
"Because, if I can't have you...no one will."  
  
And with that, she hung up.  
  
**********END OF FLASHBACK******************************************  
  
He must have seen my shocked expression because he explained, "I know, I never would have thought she would have done something like that, but...you didn't hear her voice. Anger and hatred filled it; she was...a completely different person. I didn't take her seriously so I kept seeing Tomoyo. The next day, we went to go see a movie. Tomoyo really wanted to go see it," he closed his eyes and a tear dropped silently down his cheek, "and I saw her, Kaho. I didn't say anything, I think she knew I saw her because she opened her jacket...and there was a gun. I rush Tomoyo into the movie theatre trying to get us out of harms way, but she was there. And for the next few days, she followed us, if it was to the park, the café, she was everywhere, and then I got another phone call from her.  
  
*************FLASHBACK***********************************************  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I am serious Eriol, if you don't stop seeing her now, I swear I will kill her tomorrow. I know you've seen me...and my gun. END IT NOW!"  
  
And she hung up.  
  
********************END OF FLASHBACK********************************  
  
"She sounded serious Syaoran, so I had no choice...so the next day, I broke it off with Tomoyo, and I was such a coward." He puts his hand to his forehead, and finishes, "I didn't even explain why or anything, I just said that it isn't working out, and ran off. What you two did probably happened the same day because she jumped the next day. I thought it was because of me, but it was me.... you and Sakura that made her jump. "  
  
I sit there for a few moments not wanting to say anything. Eriol finally ends the silence by saying, "So, are we going to do this or what?"  
  
And with that, we got out of the car and headed toward the front door. 


	9. Kaho's Vengeance

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, stuff has been going on. Just to warn you, this story is going to get sad, but it's going to have a happy ending, I promise. Also, please review, I really want reviews.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
I put the key in the keyhole and turned it, but the door was already open. That's weird. I thought to myself. He must have forgotten to lock the door.  
  
We enter the house and hear voices from the living room, but I only thought it was the television, so we took our shoes off and silently crept forward.  
  
We took about three steps when we heard something fall in the living room, it sounded like a table just broke or something big.  
  
We heard laughing and groans so I ran back to the door thinking that we've been caught, but Eriol stops me and stares with amazement in the direction of the room.  
  
"It's Kaho." He whispers in my ear.  
  
My eyes grow big and we tip toe to the edge of the room, and we weren't expecting to see or hear what we did.  
  
"It's pay-back time Fujitaka, either kill Eriol or we will go after your family...one by one, and you know that we will... that's how your oh so sweet wife died." And she started laughing. There were two other guys with her, two VERY muscular guys in black suits, and they start laughing too. One of them had black hair and the other one was bald, but they were both very tall.  
  
The loud noise we heard was the table being broken. They must have thrown him on top of it, but that wasn't the only thing that was broken or messed up in the room. The couch was tipped over, and the chairs were broken. Bits of cotton from them were all over the room. His television had a hole in it and was across the room from the broken entertainment center. Books and pages were scattered along with pieces of glass. We were guessing that they broke because Fujitaka was thrown against them, it was a terrible site seeing him and the wreck.  
  
We just stare at each other while Fujitaka stands up. He was once wearing a long-sleeve white button-up with black dress paints, but they had so many rips and tares in them that they looked for like rags, and they were dyed red from his blood. His face was bruised, his glasses were broken, and his hair was patted with dust and bits of wood.  
  
When he stands, we wobbles and shakes, and almost falls down again. He needs medical attention, but if we stop them, they will only kill us...or Eriol.  
  
It takes Fujitaka a couple of minutes to gather strength to speak. They must have been here for quiet while because he looks horrible, "I-I know you will, b-b-but why do I h-have to kill E-Eriol? D-D-Don't you love him?"  
  
Kaho stops laughing and gives him a death glare. She snaps her fingers and the two guys walk over to him. The one with black hair holds Fujitaka's arms behind his back while the bald man punches him in the stomach.  
  
This went on for about two or three minutes. Fujitaka was spitting up blood and blood was coming out of his nose. He looked horrible. We wanted to help, Eriol had to hold me back so many times, but I knew that we couldn't intervene because we had to learn more. Why is Kaho so violent? What happened to Sakura's mother? These questions and more could be answered, and we had to hear the answers.  
  
Kaho just stood there looking at him with hatred in her eyes. Eriol just looked at her with misunderstandment. I could tell that he had no idea that Kaho was so violent.  
  
She snapped her fingers again making the guys stop the violence.  
  
The guy holding his arms let go and he fell to the floor...and he didn't get back up. Kaho stood (enjoying the site of the withered body of Fujitaka) there for a while, then she started leaving.  
  
OH NO! Eriol realized it too, they were going to see us if we stayed where they were. Luckily, there was a closet by the door and we both crammed in right before they turned the corner.  
  
We thought that we were save, that we escaped her sight...but we didn't.  
  
Kaho turned the doorknob, and was about to leave, when I accidentally stepped into a box. CRAP!  
  
She immediately closed the door and looked at the closet...then she opened the door. And there we were, cowering like little children to an adult, it was pathetic.  
  
She laughed when she saw us, "This is to perfect Fujitaka, Eriol's right here." She yelled into the next room, but there was no response.  
  
Realizing that Fujitaka was probably unconscious, she then said, "Oh well, guess I will have to kill you myself." And she pulls a gun from her purse and points it at Eriol.  
  
Eriol didn't move, he just stood there dumbfounded but finally asked, "Why Kaho? Why are you doing this to them? They have nothing to do with this, I'm the one you want."  
  
Kaho lowered her gun and tears began forming in her eyes. She wiped one while saying, "You don't understand Eriol, I love you so much, but...you chose her over me," her tears began falling and sunk to the floor, crying, "I loved you so much, but you chose her over me. I know she's dead but...I want you to die also."  
  
"Fine do whatever you want with me...I don't care what happens to me anymore, but leave Sakura's family alone!"  
  
"No, some of this has to do with them. He asked for a favor, and he had to repay the favor. I got you emotionally with Tomoyo's death, but I want you dead." And fire blazed in her eyes as she stood up again, pointing the gun dead center on Eriol's forehead.  
  
He acted like there was no gun between Kaho and himself and asked, in a "I'm serious" voice, "What do you mean, you got me with Tomoyo's death?"  
  
With this question, she burst out in laughter.  
  
I didn't get it, what did she mean?  
  
"Stupid idiot, Tomoyo didn't jump off a building...she was pushed."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"That's right Eriol, I was the one who pushed her." She laughed even harder with this statement.  
  
I looked over to Eriol and tears were building up behind his glasses, rage and hatred filled his eyes, and he lashed out at Kaho, but the two guys stopped him before he even touched her.  
  
She stopped laughing, and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Have you really forgotten me? Is...is our love gone?" her eyes softened.  
  
"Our love was over before it ever started BITCH!" and he tried freeing himself from the clutches of the men, but they gripped on to him even tighter.  
  
Tears formed and she raised her gun, "Fine, have fun with Tomoyo." And she shot him in the chest.  
  
His limbs instantly fell and the men let go of him causing him to hit the floor.  
  
"NO!" I yell and run to Eriol's side.  
  
Kaho heads to the door and opens it but doesn't leave before these words, "If you tell anyone of this...I will hunt you down and everyone in your family until they are dead." And she closes the door.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
Again, sorry that's it's getting sad, and please REVIEW! 


End file.
